Potato (Solanum tuberosum) is an important food crop, with worldwide production estimated at 324 million metric tons in 2011 (Food and Agricultural Organization of the United Nations (FAOSTAT), 2010 Crop Production Data, online at faostat.fao.org/site/567/DesktopDefault.aspx?PageID=567#ancor). A large proportion of the total potato crop (61% of the 2010 crop in the United States) is used by processors to produce potato chips, French fries and other processed products. In order to have a year-round supply of high-quality raw potatoes for the processing industry, it is necessary to ‘cold-store’ the potato tubers until they are needed. Cold storage is variety/processor specific, with temperatures ranging from 3° C. to 13° C. for up to twelve months, which prevents sprouting, reduces losses due to shrinkage/aging, and minimizes the spread of disease.